You Move Me--Kurt & Blaine
by AngerHigh
Summary: Picking up where it was left off: Kurt is in New York dating Adam, while Blaine is back in Ohio feeling ever so lonely since his feelings for Sam were uncovered. What will happen from here?
1. Coffee Order

**A/N: This story begins where **_**Glee**_** has left off as of March 21, 2013 with "Guilty Pleasures." Blaine has just come clean to Sam about his crush on him, and Kurt has been using a boyfriend pillow who goes by the name of "Bruce." I love Bruce, in my mind he replaces Adam. **** I ship Klaine and Brittana, and Finchel is pretty strong. Anyway, if you don't know what has happened beforehand, you should probably go read the Glee wiki for "Guilty Pleasures" to know what is going on in this story. I do not own any part of **_**Glee**_** in any way.**

**-Kurt's POV-**

"I don't understand why you're so angry, Adam!" I exclaimed.

"I'm not angry, Kurt, I'm anxious. I decide to surprise you with morning coffee, and I show up to find you with this thing! Can't you see how that would make me feel uneasy?" Adam shouted.

"First of all, his name is Bruce. Second, why do you care so much? It's just a silly pillow." I said. I got out of bed and reached out for Adam's hand. He pulled away roughly. I could tell he was hurt.

"I just wanted to surprise you, and instead I find myself being surprised. I should go clear my head before I say something I may regret." Adam muttered. "I left the coffee on the kitchen counter."

"Grande nonfat mocha?" I spoke softly.

"Of course, I know your coffee order." And just like that, he was out the door.

A memory I thought I had thrown from my mind long ago had suddenly resurfaced. There I was, standing next to Blaine Anderson in The Lima Bean. We had been next in line, and he spoke for me, "A medium drip, and a grande nonfat mocha for this guy, and maybe I can get him to split one of those Cupid cookies." I questioned him then too, saying "You know my coffee order?" He replied "Of course I do." He had said it so nonchalantly, as if it was ridiculous to assume he didn't know it. Ah, junior year. The year I met Blaine Warbler Anderson, and the year we fell in love. I reminisce upon our relationship from time to time, mostly to pick out the bad to make sure I never make a mistake with Adam that I made with Blaine. Like assuming he would never cheat, for instance. Oh damn, here comes Rachel. She's been a mess since breaking up with Brody.

"Kurt! Are you up yet? Santana said she let Adam in earlier, did you guys talk?"

Sigh. Time to deal with the real world, and it doesn't get more real than Rachel Berry in New York.

"Hey Rachel, I'm up. Adam and I had a falling out, so feel free to have whatever he left on the counter." I said wearily.

Santana popped up from behind Rachel. "Morning Berry, Lady Hummel." She turned to face me. "Your boyfriend's taste in coffee sucks. I tried both of them and then threw them out."

"Not my mocha…" I groaned.

"Look you two, I have two tickets for a plane ride back to Ohio. I've decided to visit my dads over break. The other one was for Brody, he said he wanted to meet-" A few tears fell from her face as she hiccupped before continuing, "Well, whatever that bastard said is irrelevant now. Would one of you like to join me?"

Santana chimed in "He's not a bastard, he's a gigolo. Huge difference."

I gave her a look. "Brody's aliases aside," I turned to face Rachel. "I'll go with you."

"Oh Kurt, really? Thank you, thank you so much! This is great! We can go back and see Mr. Schuester, Tina, Sam, Artie, Brittany-" She started excitedly.

"-And that's my cue to leave. Have a nice trip, ladies. Bring me back a souvenir." And with that, Santana left the room.

"So convenient that you didn't mention a Blaine Anderson or a Mr. Finn Hudson, hm?" I said to Rachel.

She stared at me with a blank look on her face. "Well, I mean… we can-"

I cut her off. "-We have to go see them too. They were a huge part of our pasts, we can't just stroll back into town and not pay them any attention. When do we leave?"

"Tonight." She grinned and skipped back to her room.


	2. Home

**I didn't wait very long to update, huh? Way to not look desperate. *chuckles awkwardly*… Seeing as this is my first fan fiction story, I am very excited to post another (hopefully longer) chapter of this story. I hope it doesn't suck too much. Enjoy!**

**-Kurt's POV-**

"Yes dad, I'll be back for break!" I squealed into the phone.

"Kurt, that's great! I'll be ready for you, what time will you be here?" my dad sounded overly excited.

"Around 9:30. Will you be able to stay up?" I asked.

"You kidding? Finn and I will be waiting with flowers. I can't wait to see you." He said.

I chuckled nervously. "You don't have to have flowers, dad. Really."

Rachel stuck her head into my room. "Pssst, we have to leave in the next five minutes. C'mon!"

I put my hand to my phone. "Be right there!" I took my hand away. "I have to go dad, Rachel and I are catching a plane at 8:00. I'll see you soon. Love you."

"I love you too, Kurt. Have a safe flight." He replied.

I hung up the phone, and looked at my background. It was of Adam and me, at the state fair. He doesn't like heights, but he got on the Ferris wheel with me anyway. I really needed to appreciate him more than I do.

So it came as a surprise to me when I found my fingers navigating my phone to Blaine's contact. Should I call him? Let him know I'm coming? No, he will want to see me. I can't look both him and Adam in the eye after I made out with Blaine at the wedding. I chose to look Adam in the eye, after all. But didn't I just tell Rachel we have to go and see Finn and Blaine?

I sighed and pressed call.

The phone rang for a second. "I can't do this." I thought wildly to myself. "He can't pick up, please don't-"

"Hello?" I heard his warm, inviting voice. I didn't realize how much I missed it.

"Blaine? Hey, it's Kurt." My voice is so unlike his. I sound nervous, melancholy even.

"Yeah, I saw on the caller ID. What's up? Are you okay? Do you need me for something?"

"I, um, well Rachel and I are coming back to Ohio for spring break. I thought we could catch up." I stammered.

"You're coming home?" Blaine sounded overjoyed.

I cringed at the sound of the word "home." Ohio is my hometown, yes, but not my home. New York is my home.

"Well, yeah, unless you don't want me to…" I trailed off.

"Are you serious, Kurt? Of course I want you to come home." There's that word again. "_Home._" "You sound like home to me." What? Did I just say that out loud? Dammit. Now he's going to think he has another chance with me. I need to stop leading him on. But still, I just said what I was thinking. He does sound like home. I'm sure when I hug him in a few hours, he will feel like home too. What am I doing? I'm sort of dating someone here in New York.

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted. "Kurt? You there?" Blaine sounded worried.

"Yeah, sorry. Just blanked out there for a second. I'm leaving here in a minute for the airport, so I'll see you tonight?" I hoped he would let my unexplained silence pass without suspicion. He did.

"That's awesome, should I go over to your dad's? I can wait with him to greet you tonight. Is that okay?" He sounded close to tears.

"Sure Blaine, that's okay. Good bye."

"Kurt? You sound like home to me too. Good bye." And then I heard the click of him hanging up. Well it didn't take long for me to screw that one up. Really, what am I doing with Adam? I just need to sit back and enjoy spring break. Right on cue, Rachel came barging into my room with one too many suitcases.

"Kurt come ON! I've never missed a plane and I am not about to start now!" She sounded delirious.

"I'm right behind you, just go!" I called to her as she marched toward the door to our apartment. The next words I whispered, "I feel awful for what I'm putting Adam through, but then again I did tell him I'm still in love with Blaine."

And with that I followed Rachel in suit.

An hour and a half later I was standing in the parking lot holding all of Rachel's bags, waiting for her dads to pick us up.

"Kurt, aren't you so excited to be here? I mean, I love New York, but we didn't have enough time to properly catch up with everyone at the wedding, so it's wonderful to be back."

"Couldn't agree more." I mumbled. I'm still not sure about my messed up feelings.

"Was that sarcasm Hummel? Because I really need you to be in a better mood so you can pass along my message to Finn." Ah, bossy Ms. Berry. I hadn't seen her in a while.

"What message, Rachel? Last I recall, you and Finn sang a duet at Mr. Schue's wedding. I believe I was the one getting some action." I retorted.

"You're lucky Santana didn't say anything about you two to Adam." She said.

What? Really? I remember Santana mentioning something and not being very discreet at all about it!

"Excuse me-?" I started, but was cut off by a squeal.

"Look, it's my dads! Come on, Kurt!" Rachel took my hand and started running toward the car. I dropped the bags and had to lag behind to pick them all up.

Twenty minutes later we pulled up in front of my house. Oh God, oh no, no nonono. Please don't let Blaine be here, I just need a night to think. As soon as I thought this, I saw my dad in the window. I felt overwhelmed with emotion. I am here to see my father, and my old friends. I'm not here to hook up with an ex.

Funny how life likes to mess with you, huh?

As soon as I rang the doorbell, the door flew open.  
"KURT!" I was engulfed in flowers and a hug.

"Burt! Let him breathe!" laughed Finn.

I laughed with relief and contentment. "Dad! Finn! It's so great to see you guys." At that moment, I had completely forgotten that I had given Blaine permission to be here right now too.

"May I?" A warm, inviting voice wafted in from the dining room.

My smile fell, but not in an upsetting way. It was unreal, seeing him there in the flesh. I was taken aback. His smile was soft, and he held his hand out to me the way he did at our first prom together. What? Don't judge me! Of course I remember something like that!

Acting on pure instinct, I dropped the bags, set the flowers down, and took his hand.

"We'll see you two in a bit." Blaine said to my father and Finn.

"What, why? I came back because I want to see them." I protested.

"And you will, but don't you want to see me too?" Blaine led me up to my room.

I had been away so long that I was no longer oblivious to the scent of my own room.

"I do want to see you." I said.

"Good. Come here." He said with his arms outstretched.

I walked straight into them. He felt like home.


	3. Are You Sleeping With Him?

**-Blaine's POV-**

I'm pretty sure this is the highlight of my week. I have been hugging Kurt Hummel for the past 3 minutes and 28 seconds. Of course, this can't last all night. We should probably go back downstairs.

"Hey, your dad has been working all night on some big fancy dinner. Let's go eat." I said suddenly.

He pulled away and looked at me. I could see every color in his eyes. A bit of grey and green, but mostly an ice blue color. He only blinked, but I took that to mean "okay."

I smiled and took his hand, leading him out of the room and down the stairs.

**-Finn's POV-**

"Finn, I'm telling you this as a friend. If you want to see Rachel, then for God's sakes go see her. It isn't rocket science." Burt said.

"I know, okay. It's just nerves, y'know?" I said.

"Having a heart attack made me nervous. Getting cancer makes me nervous. But I'm still standing here, aren't I? Ready to spend a few weeks with my kid." He said.

"You make it sound easy." I whispered, more to myself than Burt.

He laughed. "It is easy."

Then I heard Blaine and Kurt coming back downstairs.

"Here they come. Let's set the table." I said.

And a few moments later, Kurt and Blaine appeared in the dining room. I walked over to Kurt and grinned.

"It's great to see you, little brother."

"I'm older than you!" Kurt let out a half sob, half laugh. I hugged him.

Burt interrupted us. "I spent all night on this damn dinner, somebody had better eat it!"

**-Rachel's POV-**

I had just finished evening tea with my dads, and was now about to get into bed. It is truly wonderful to be here. I'll call Kurt in the morning and see if he wants to go to The Lima Bean.

"Rachel? Are you awake, honey?" Ugh, it's my dads. Don't they know not to bother me after I say good night?

"Yeah, I'm up. Why?"

"Someone is here to see you. We'll send them up." What? Who could possibly be here at 11:00 pm? Whoever it is, they're going to get it-

A very familiar football player appeared in the doorway.

"Finn?" All thoughts of destroying whoever was here to see me suddenly fled my mind.

"Hey Rach, could we talk?" He barely spoke above a whisper.

"Um, sure. Here, come sit." I motioned toward the edge of my bed.

"Okay, thanks." He sat down and simply looked at me.

"Well?" I questioned.

He looked uncomfortable. "I want to apologize for beating Brody's ass in a hotel room. I'm sure Santana mentioned it to you. I realize now that that might have been a little uncalled for."

I felt stunned. "_What?_ Finn, you and Santana were kind of my heroes. I didn't listen to her when she was right about him, and I didn't listen to you when you said you and I are endgame."

He blushed a little bit and turned his head to face the floor. He was so cute when he did that. I could see the ghost of a smile reappearing on his face.

"So, are we back together? I know you've been feeling betrayed, and I like being there for you when you need someone." He said.

"I don't need someone, I need you and Kurt. But as of right now, I don't see Kurt anywhere. Would you care to join me?" I smiled mischievously at him and got under the covers.

His face broke out into a wide grin. "Seriously? Kick ass!"

**-Blaine's POV-**

"The dinner was excellent, Burt. Thank you for having me over." I said. I was hoping he would let me stay over.

"Why thank you, Blaine. Why don't you and Kurt catch up for another half hour, and then I'll take you home." Burt said.

Kurt immediately jumped to my rescue.

"Dad, honestly the wedding wasn't long enough for Blaine and me to catch up on anything. In that sense, it's as if we haven't seen each other in months. Can he stay over? Pleeease?"

I smiled to myself. He was trying to get me in his bed!

Burt chuckled. "All right kiddo, but no monkey business. I don't wanna hear anything I shouldn't be hearing." He gave me the subtlest of winks.

I was dancing inside. Not just regular dancing, but 1970s Bryan Ferry music dancing.

The next thing I knew, I was back in Kurt's room.

**-Kurt's POV-**

Why the hell did I say that? I don't really need Blaine here. What I really need is a night to myself to think, without all of the drama I left in New York.

"Are you okay? You look like you're going to be sick." Blaine said gently.

I braved a smile. "Yeah, I'm just fine." I squeaked.

My phone rang. "Dammit" I whispered. Adam's ID came up on the screen.

"I have to take this." I said, and walked out of the room. Blaine looked perfectly content flipping through my old fashion magazines.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey, it's me. Look Kurt, I felt wrong leaving things how I did. Do you mind if I come over tonight?" He sounded hopeful.

I didn't like what he was implying. I wasn't ready to sleep with him yet.

"That's your apology? That's all you've got?" I whisper-yelled into the phone.

"Well, yeah. You sound frustrated. What's up?" He said.

"Well I FEEL frustrated, Adam!" Woops. Forgot to keep my voice down.

"Are you okay?" Blaine's voice called out.

"I'm fine!" I yelled back to him.

Adam no longer sounded hopeful. On the contrary, he sounded rather pissed off.

"Who the bloody hell was that? Who else is at your apartment?"

I sighed. "It's Blaine, Adam. And I'm not at home, I'm in Ohio."

"What, you're staying at his place? Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" Adam's voice was getting too loud for comfort, and he didn't seem to notice. But suddenly I seemed to notice his words sounded slurred.

"Are you drunk? And you wanted to try getting past cuddling tonight, huh? So you call me up after chewing me out over some _stupid_ boyfriend pillow and you think-" I saw Blaine coming out of my room, looking concerned.

He whispered, "-Whoever it is, it isn't worth getting worked up over at this hour. Come on, you look like you could use some sleep."

I nodded. "Adam, I have to go. _Please_ don't call me tonight, or tomorrow, or maybe even the next day. I'm just so not in the mood to deal with you after this morning."

The next words he screamed, "ARE YOU SLEEPING WITH HIM?"

I started crying. "Are you kidding me?! Good night!" I hung up.

Blaine embraced me. "It's going to be okay, Kurt. C'mon, let's go to bed."

I thought about Adam, and knew he wouldn't like it if I got into a bed with Blaine. But, my dad did say no funny business, and Adam definitely isn't my best friend right now.

…

Needless to say, I climbed into bed with Blaine.

**Great chapter, right? :D *cricket cricket* … Well then.**

**I know this is a Klaine story, but there is obviously some Kadam. There will also be some Finchel and maybe even some Brittana if I feel like it ;), but the main focus of this story is on Kurt and Blaine. So if you're only here for some Kurt and Blaine action, then you will be somewhat disappointed. If you enjoy reading other relationships alongside Klaine, then never fear! This is for you! Thanks for reading!**


	4. I'm Not a Morning Person

**-Kurt's POV-**

It's 3:00 am, I should really start sleeping sometime soon. But I can't, not with him right up against me. His arm is lying sneakily over my waist, preventing any chance of escape. Then again, I don't really feel like leaving. Regardless of my feelings, he's warm.

"Kurt…" Did he just mumble my name?

I couldn't turn without waking him, so I listened to see if he would say anything further.

He did not. It appeared he was still asleep. I guess he was dreaming about me. Aw, that's awfully cute.

I took this time to consider my options. Do I really love Blaine? The obvious answer is yes. I don't even need to think about it.

But do I love Adam? In short, no. He's a good friend, and I really like him, but I don't love him.

So why do I feel so guilty?

"Please don't go…" There's Blaine again, interrupting my thoughts.

"I won't go." I whispered back, knowing he couldn't hear me.

I felt content laying there in his arms, and finally sleep came to me.

**-Rachel's POV-**

I woke up, my clock read 12:00 pm. There goes any hope of calling Kurt and going out for morning coffee.

But as I truly woke up, I remembered that something happened last night. Something astoundingly wonderful happened that blew the thought of morning coffee straight out of my mind.

I turned my head and saw Finn laying there without a shirt.

Ah, now I remember.

I looked down at myself and realized I was in only a bra and panties. Oh my God, are my dads up? Did they hear us last night? I hope not.

Then again, I am an adult. I can take responsibility for my own actions.

I turned back to look at Finn. I admired his features. His nose is in perfect proportion with his face. At least, I think so. He was smiling slightly, even in his sleep.

I placed my hand on his cheek. That startled him and his eyes darted open.

He relaxed when he saw me. "I'm still sleepy." He said.

The corners of my mouth twitched upwards. "Then go back to sleep, baby. I'll be right here when you wake up." I kissed his perfectly proportioned nose and watched him fall back asleep.

**-Kurt's POV-**

I woke up and immediately felt cold. Where was Blaine?

My question answered itself as I turned my head and saw him reading my fashion magazines again.

He looked up and saw me. "Hey." He said, so quietly I could barely catch it.

"Hey." I said, at the same volume.

He looked back down and continued to read, so I stretched and busied myself with picking out my outfit for the day.

It went on for several minutes like that, neither of us saying a word. I didn't mind, really. It was nice that we could be right next to each other in silence, but still comfortable. In a strange way it made me feel closer to him.

"So are you going to tell me how you've been lately?" I questioned.

He smiled and closed the magazine, throwing it down on the pile of others.

"You ready for this?" He said. I laughed and he continued, "Last night I told my dad I was going to come see you. He gave me a look, but then said 'You really love that kid, don't you?' It was the first time he acknowledged my being gay in a non-negative way. It wasn't exactly positive, but I'll take it."

He beamed. I blushed. He still loved me. I knew that, of course, but I acted like he didn't so I could breathe easier at times.

There was a sudden tension in the air.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked nervously.

"Yes? What do you want?" I asked in a monotone.

"I need you. I know I've said it a million times, but I am so sorry for what I did to you." He spoke quietly, but still above a whisper. He wanted to make sure I heard him, but was approaching the topic delicately.

I bit my bottom lip.

"Do you really want to start this again? I told you I loved you too. What else do you want me to say?" I said, a bit forcefully.

"You told me you loved me back in November, but it's April now. What my dad said to me last night, it made me think about you. And that is something I have been trying _so _hard not to do so I don't end up hurting you again. I don't ever want you to hurt, especially not on my account. Don't you understand?" There was a hint of desperation in his voice, but there was also sincerity. He meant every word of it.

I took in a breath, but didn't let it out right away.

"Say something, please." He said.

I suddenly became very interested in the hair covering my eyes. I brushed it out of my face, and with all my will-power turned to face Blaine.

He looked like a sad puppy dog, the kind that is a part of those abused animal commercials. Like them, he just wanted someone to love him. Someone like me.

"I love you. There, I said it. I have tried and tried to stop feeling it. It's not fair to Adam or you, and frankly it's not fair to me either."  
His eyes lit up. "You do?" It's as if he only heard the first sentence.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah." I turned my back to him and went back to focusing on today's outfit.

Before I knew it, I felt his presence right behind me. I turned around and saw those amber eyes boring into my blue ones. They were full of need and want. I felt his hand cup my face and felt his lips come in contact with mine.

The world is a wonderful place, y'know? Everything is bliss and happiness. That's the only thought I had in this moment. I placed my arms on his shoulders and around his neck. Why shouldn't we be doing this?

Oh right, Adam. Dammit.

"No, stop." I pulled away. All my troubles in the world came flooding back to me.

"Why? You just admitted what I suspected you had been feeling for me, and you want to stop?" He looked serious.

"No of course I don't want to stop, it's just-"

"-Adam." He cut me off. He was hurt, just like Adam was hurt when he stormed out of my apartment yesterday morning.

And that's exactly what Blaine did.

"Blaine!" I called after him.

"Just leave me alone." He replied roughly.

Ouch. What I did wasn't all that bad, was it? Was it?

I sighed and followed him downstairs. I made it just in time to see him getting into his car.

"What happened? You two looked happy last night, like the old chemistry had come back." My dad said.

I choked out a laugh. "Tina said something like that the last time I was here." I turned around and went upstairs without answering his question.

**Uh oh, Blaine has left the building. Dundundun… At least things are looking up for Finchel!**

**On a separate note, I really would appreciate it if someone would leave me a review. I have no idea if this story is decent or not, except for my own opinion. And I think I'm a little biased. That's all, folks!**


	5. Crash

**A/N: Hello all, I'm so sorry I haven't posted a chapter in a while. For a few days I was lazy, then I forgot, but then something very serious and frightening happened at my house that I needed to attend to. No sarcasm, honest. I won't specify due to creepy people on the internet, but just know that is why I haven't been able to update. I hope this chapter is worth the wait.**

**-Blaine's POV-**

I wanted to cry, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. It seems downright stupid to cry over a person. Instead I continued to drive aimlessly. I couldn't go back to Kurt's house, I didn't want to go home, and I didn't want to go to The Lima Bean. I just really wanted to be alone.

My thoughts were scattered as "Careless Whisper" blasted out of my phone. I picked it up to look at the ID. I sighed and answered it.

"Hello?" I tried my best to sound uncaring.

"Blaine please come back, I need my best friend." Kurt was crying.

The sounds of his sobs were like a knife in my heart. I practically put a knife in his back.

"I'll be right there." I said. I felt a tear on my cheek. So much for staying strong.

I closed my eyes for what seemed to be a fraction of a second, but when I opened them, there was a car coming head-on at me.

**-Kurt's POV-**

My heart stopped when I heard it. Blaine's yells mixed with a car horn. It's my fault if he's hurt, or dead. No, he's not dead, he can't be.

"BLAINE!" I screamed into the phone. My face was drenched in tears.

My dad heard me scream.

"Kurt, are you all right? Are you still upset about Blaine's…?" He paused. "I'm sure you guys will be okay."

"No we won't! I have to find him!" I ran past him and down the stairs, grabbed my keys, and was out the door.

I climbed into my car and drove off in pursuit. I was still on the phone with him.

"Answer me! Where are you?" I cried.

He didn't respond.

Where would he go? Definitely not his house, maybe The Lima Bean? He couldn't have gone that far. I drove until I saw his banged up, old beaten down car in the middle of the street.

**-Finn's POV-**

I took Rachel's hand and sat her down in a chair in her room.

"I have to tell you something."

She smiled innocently at me, permitting me to continue.

"I want to go to college, and become a teacher. Here, in Ohio. I don't want to go to New York."

Her face fell. "You don't want to come back with me? Isn't this everything we've ever dreamed of?"

I sighed. "Maybe you have, but right now my place is here."

"B-but, your place is in New York with me, Finn! You can go to college there and get a teaching degree there." She sputtered.

I shushed her gently as a single tear fell down her cheek. I wiped it away with my thumb.

"Once I get my degree, I will be there with you in New York. I know that's where you're meant to be. We can live there forever, if that's what you want."

She hiccupped, and I continued.

"I love you, Rachel Berry. Nothing can change that. And that is why I called you to the auditorium last year, got down on one knee, and proposed to you." I got down on my knee, and took out a small box, just big enough for a ring.

"And now I'm about to do now what I did then. You're it for me. You're everything I've always needed. Will you marry me?"

She smiled warmly. "Finn, we're already engaged." She said.

"Well yeah, but you dated someone else and I kissed Ms. Pillsbury, so I thought we could have, y'know, a do-over?" I said. A terrible thought crept into the back of my mind.

"Wait, do you not want to marry me?" I said.

"No no, that's not it at all! Of course I will marry you, Finn. You're the one for me too, and I wouldn't have it any other way." She kissed me. It was pure, no tongue, no feeling up of any kind. It was the sweetest kiss I had ever experienced.

**-Blaine's POV-**

Everything is blurry. I can hear people, but only faintly. What happened? The last thing I remembered was Kurt screaming my name into my phone, but I was too weak to reply.

The next thing I knew, the world was closing in around me. I had blacked out.

**-Kurt's POV-**

I was on the phone with 911. "Please, you have to get here now! You have to save him!" I yelled into the phone. They said they would hurry.

I cried and cried until I heard sirens. "Ohmygoodness, thank you." I breathed.

I watched them take Blaine out of the rubble and put him on a stretcher. I got into my car and drove straight to the hospital to meet him there.

**-Santana's POV-**

I've been so bored since Berry and Lady Hummel left. I still haven't found a single lesbian soul in this whole city. Isn't this place supposed to be the gay central of the country?

There was a knock on the door. I looked through the peephole and saw Brittany.

I swung the door open.

"SURPRISE! Aren't you so excited to see me?" She exclaimed.

"Brit? What the hell are you doing here?"


	6. That Lovin' Feeling

**A/N: Hello all. I have just returned home from my school's band trip in Chicago (great city), and I am eager to continue this story! A week and a half ago I saw the source saying that Blaine is going to propose to Kurt, and it's likely that Kurt will say yes. Ahh! Fangirling. Not quite what I thought would happen, but oh well. I'll take it. I'd like to give a shout out to Klaineisme for giving me my first review. My response was "Aw shucks, thanks!" And if you're reading this Klaineisme, you should know that you're fantastic. Enjoy this next chapter everyone!**

**-Santana's POV-**

"Brittany, why are you here?" I asked incredulously.

She grinned from ear to ear. "Because I wanted to see you, silly!"

I was confused. "You don't want to spend the break with Sam?" I asked.

"Well, he's going back to see his parents. He asked me to go with him so I could meet them, but I said I had to visit my own family." She said.

"But you're here." I stated.

"Yes." She said plainly.

There was a pause as she looked to the floor.

"You wanna watch a movie?" I suggested.

She raised her head and smiled at me. "Sure!"

I turned around and made my way to the couch, put on a movie, and sat beside her. I felt her pinky link with mine, and I smiled. I remember when we used to do that all the time.

"Santana?" The sound of her voice startled me a bit.

"Yeah?" I said.

"You seem out of it. Have you been taking medication?" She asked.

"No Brit, I'm not sick." I said.

She smiled and turned her head back to the screen. "Good."

The movie had started, but I couldn't help but look at Brittany instead. Our pinkies were still locked.

**-Blaine's POV-**

"You took a bad hit to the head, your left arm is broken, and a few ribs are broken. You will have to stay here until the end of next week." The doctor said.

"The end of next week?!" I moaned. "That's when Kurt leaves!"

The doctor gave me a sympathetic smile. "Whoever Kurt is, he will come back again."

I looked away. "I hope so."

He looked down at his papers. "It appears you have a visitor. Perhaps this is the mysterious Kurt, hm?" He said. He opened the door and Kurt flew past him.

"Blaine, you're okay! I'm so sorry, if we hadn't fought you wouldn't have stormed off and gotten into that accident, I am so sorry." His face was tinged red and slightly wet. He had been crying. Sobbing, more like.

Even though I was in a hospital bed and in a lot of pain, I was so happy. I've been downright miserable this year with Kurt practically ignoring me. I had started to think he didn't give a damn if I cried in my sleep from missing him. But now there he was, standing over me, with so much emotion in his eyes. How could he look at me like that if he didn't care?

"Hey, shh Kurt it's all right." I said soothingly.

"No it's not! You're sitting there in so much pain, and I'm fine." He hiccupped. "I was the one who rejected you; I should be the one lying on that bed." He started crying again.

I grabbed his hand and pulled it towards me. "You listen to me. What I did was wrong. I shouldn't have kissed you. Furthermore, it's _my _fault I'm in this bed. _I _decided to get behind the wheel when my emotions were screwed up. I'm sorry." I said.

He squinted at me like he couldn't believe what I had just said. "How can you even _say _that?! How can you look me in the face? I did this to you!" He sobbed.

"Kurt, I'm not dead. Look at me."  
He looked at me. Something happened in that split second that our eyes met. I didn't want to break his gaze, and something inside me knew he wouldn't either.

The door swung open and the doctor reentered the room. Kurt looked up at him.

"Tissue?" The doctor offered.

Kurt nodded. "Thanks. I should be going though. I want to visit some old friends." He turned to me. "Take care, Blaine. I'll be back in a few hours." He glanced at the doctor, who was still looking at us. He took the hint and went into the next room. Kurt bent down to my ear and whispered, "I love you so much." And then he was gone.

**-Kurt's POV-**

"Dad I'm home!" I called upstairs. I heard a muffled reply.

There was something I had to do. Something that couldn't wait until I got back to New York. Maybe breaking up with someone over the phone is scummy, but I can't keep leading Adam on.

I called him and waited. And waited.

"This is Adam Crawford, just leave me a message and I'll call you back."

Dammit, Adam. Don't make this any harder on me, pick up.

"Hey, it's me. Call me back when you get this." I said lamely.

I pressed end, and my phone started buzzing. Adam's ID popped up on the screen.

"Oh thank god." I breathed. I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Ay Kurt! I only just missed your call. What's up?" He said cheerfully.

"Adam, I hate to do this over the phone, but—"

He cut me off. "—Don't say it, please."

I took a deep breath and let it all out in that one breath.

"I'm sorry I led you on for so long, I really liked you, I did. But I didn't take the time to properly get over Blaine, so now I'm at a crossroads and I chose Blaine. It's over between us, Adam." I said.

"You chose his road and left me in the dust. I did say I can't compete with a fantasy, so I guess I can't complain too much. Friends?" He said.

"Friends." I confirmed. I hung up and breathed.

**-Santana's POV-**

Brittany was resting her head on my shoulder as she watched the movie. I liked the position we were in, but it screwed me over because I could no longer stare at her.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her eyes twitch up in my direction. She noticed that I was struggling to try and look at her. She smiled, picked her head up, and turned to face me. She reached behind her head and let her hair out of her ponytail.

"Like what you see?" She questioned.

She was trying to seduce me. What the hell? Not that I particularly care about Sam's feelings, but why hasn't Brittany tried this before now?

Regardless, my mouth formed a small smile.

"I thought so!" She sang.

"Brit, why are you doing this? What about Sam?" I asked.

Her bright face faltered. "We broke up." She said simply.

_Flashback:_

_It was the last day before break, and Sam came up to me._

"_Hey babe, I was thinking you might want to come with me on break to my parent's place." He said._

_I asked him to let me think about it, so he gave me the next two periods to think it over. I realized I kinda wanted to see Santana, I hadn't seen her in forever. Then the bell rang._

"_So, what'll it be?" He asked._

"_I want to spend spring break with Santana; I haven't seen her in a while, y'know?" I said._

_That made him angry. "You'd rather sleep around New York with your ex-girlfriend than come spend two weeks with me and my folks? I thought we were getting serious."_

_That hurt. That really, really hurt. I started crying. Sam realized the nature of what just came out of his mouth._

"_No, Brittany, that's not—I didn't mean—" He started._

_I cut him off mid—sentence. "—That was really mean, Sam. You ought to trust me. If you can't trust me, than this whole thing doesn't mean anything."_

_His face became astonished. "So that's it? We're done?" He said._

"_Yes." I said, and walked away._

I looked at her. "You broke up? Just like that? Poof?" I said.

She looked at me with those sad blue eyes. "Well yeah."

I placed my hand softly around her neck and looked back into her eyes with a sense of seriousness. She was about to cry. "Brittany" I whispered. "No matter what went down between you and Sam, I'm right here. You're still my best friend, and you will always have a place here." I pointed to my heart with my free hand. Then I used that hand to hold hers.

A single tear fell from her left eye. "I miss you, Santana. Come back." She whispered.

"You know I can't do that, baby. But right now, and for the next two weeks, it's just you and me against the world."

I lied down and motioned for her to lie down with me. I held her, and we stayed on the couch for what seemed like an eternity. I didn't mind.

**A/N: So! Santana had feelings in this chapter, as did Kurt! Some big things happened for them, wouldn't you say? I hope you understood the flashback. If you didn't, everything in italics is the flashback. When it returns to normal font, it's the present time. Santana did not "see" the flashback. It was for you, the reader, and Brittany only. Thank you for reading, you wonderful person you.**


	7. You're Such a Tease

**A/N: *GASP* another review? Thank you! (If you couldn't tell, I'm new at this). Also, thank you to you lovely readers. This story has been helping with my songwriting (if you haven't checked my profile, I like to write music. Band geeks rule). I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**-Santana's POV-**

I opened my eyes and felt someone lying on me. I looked down and saw Brittany there.

My thought process paused for a moment so I could wake up.

I am so glad she's here. I couldn't help but look at her. Her blonde hair is tangled from sleeping, she's breathing in short breaths, and everything about her face is so beautiful.

Her eyes fluttered open. "Santana?" She mumbled sleepily.

"Yeah?" I whispered.

"I'm so glad you're here." She whispered back.

I smiled. "Me too."

She adjusted herself to her comfort and fell back asleep.

**-Blaine's POV-**

I was reading the fashion magazines that Kurt brought in yesterday evening. I bet he thinks I just like the pictures. Honestly, I just like how he circled which outfits he liked, and wrote what he would do differently in the ones he didn't.

The door opened slowly.

"Hey." Said a soft voice.

I looked over to the doorway. Kurt stood there holding flowers.

"Kurt." I sighed, and smiled.

A smiled crept upon his face as well. "These are for you, if it wasn't obvious." He said. He set the flowers down, and walked over to my bed and sat in the chair next to it.

"Thank you. Did you sleep well last night?" I asked.

"Not as well without you there next to me." He responded.

I blushed. "I'm sorry to hear that. I was kind of lonely myself."

He raised his shoulders and took in a fast breath, then let his shoulders fall. "I should let you know first, I broke up with Adam last night. I couldn't keep leading him on when I'm still in love with you."

A wonderful sensation started in my stomach and burst up through my heart to my throat, and out of my mouth. "I love you too."

His face lit up with glee. I mustered up all the strength I could to lean up to him, and our lips met for the second time in two days.

I felt his tongue brush up against my bottom lip, and I shuddered slightly. He had this effect on me, and it blew away all of my confidence. I responded by biting his bottom lip softly. It was his turn to shudder.

The door swung open and he and I jumped apart. The doctor entered the room, looking forcefully at his papers.

I coughed, and he looked up and spoke. "You're healing just fine, and it looks like you will definitely be ready to leave on Wednesday of next week. You get to leave two days early, congratulations." He nodded at Kurt. "Good morning, Kurt."

"Morning!" He squeaked. God he was so adorable.

The doctor walked back out of the room. Kurt and I were alone once more.

I looked at him. "So, I was wondering if, next Wednesday, do you wanted to walk around the town for a bit?"

"Of course!" He replied. The next part he said more to himself than to me: "Oh my gosh I have to go pick out an outfit. It has to be perfect."

I laughed. "Kurt, if you're there, it will be perfect."

He smiled and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you this afternoon, okay?"

"Okay."

_**-Later that night-**_

_Kurt's head was resting on my chest. It feels so right. Now something's jabbing at me. What the heck is that? Stop it, I'm happy._

"Hey, wake up." Kurt was poking me.

I jerked my head. "Wha-?" I said, still half asleep.

"Wake up." He repeated. Oh, I must have fallen asleep.

"What time is it?" I groaned.

"It's about 10:00" He said.

"At night? How long have you been here?" I asked.

"Since 9:00." He said.

"Oh wow, I'm sorry Kurt." I said.

He chuckled. "It's all right. I just wanted to say good night." He reached down and hugged me. I hugged him back.

"Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow?" I said.

"Ooo. Not tomorrow. I'm going to visit some friends with Rachel." He said.

I smiled. "Have fun."

He practically skipped out of the room, overjoyed.

**-Santana's POV-**

Brittany and I were just getting back to the apartment from a girl's night out. She was tipsy and wobbling towards the bathroom when I heard someone knock on the door.  
"Be right there, Brit!" I said and went to see who was here.

It was Adam. "Kurt's not here. What do you want?" I said.

He made a face at me. "I know he's not here." He said. "Do you know his address in Ohio?" He asked.

Well this seems suspicious. Has Kurt scored a stalker? Maybe. Maybe not. But who am I to stand in Adam's way?

So I gave him the address. He grinned and said, "Cheers!" And was out the door.

Brittany came stumbling out of the bathroom. I guess she hasn't had much alcohol in a while.

"Dance with me!" She giggled, and fell into my arms.

I grunted and held her up. "I think you need some sleep." I said.

She yawned and said, "No, I can't sleep. We haven't cuddled yet."

I looked at her and pondered what was going on here.

I made sure I had eye contact with her before I spoke again. "You're making me feel like a rebound, Brittany." I said.

She looked at me with a puzzled expression. "Well you are, aren't you? But there's a difference. I told Sam I love him, but it was only 'cause he looked a lot like a sad puppy when he said it, and who doesn't love sad puppies? I'm still only in love with you. So it's okay if I rebound to you." She slurred.

My heart fell into my stomach, but all I said was, "C'mon, let's get you to bed."

She got into her bra and panties and laid down in the bed.

I tucked her in and then thought about what she said. This is turning out to be a lot like what happened with her and Artie. But then again, didn't I get the girl in the end? It was my fault she and I broke up in the first place. Sam was her rebound off of me; she just got it mixed up in her head because of the alcohol in her veins.

Upon coming to this realization, I climbed into bed with Brittany.

She hadn't fallen asleep yet, and she rolled over to look at me when she felt my presence in the bed. She looked upset.

"Did I hurt your feelings, Santana?" She asked. Her words weren't slurred anymore. She had sobered up.

"No, I'm fine." I said. I motioned for her to turn her back to me, and I pressed my front up against her back. I wrapped my arms around her and softly kissed her neck. She moaned quietly.

"Santana…" She whispered.

I continued to plant soft kisses on the side of her neck. She squirmed.

"Are you okay?" I was worried I was making her uncomfortable.

"It's just—it's been so long since we've touched. You don't know how much I missed this." She said.

I laughed softly and kissed her neck one more time before telling her to go to sleep.

She pouted. "You're such a tease, Santana Lopez."


	8. Reconnecting

**A/N: Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me! That's right readers; it's mah birthday. Well actually it was yesterday, but I started this chapter yesterday so… Mark your calendars for next year! You guys don't have to get me a present, just continue to read this chapter. That's good enough **

**-Brittany's POV-**

Hurray, I woke up before Santana today. Her arms are still around me from falling asleep together last night. Wait, she was kissing my neck last night. Yeah, that was pretty great. It wasn't enough though, I wanted more.

I was going to get more.

I pretended to be asleep and rolled out of Santana's grip. She didn't open her eyes, but I heard her take in a sharp breath. I guess I woke her up. Woops.

She grumbled and tried to go back to sleep. I waited about five minutes to ensure that if I moved, it wouldn't bother her. I crawled stealthily over to the Latina and straddled her waist. She wouldn't be able to move if she wanted to. Which of course, she wouldn't. I don't know why she hasn't kissed me yet, but I'm not waiting around anymore to find out.

I leaned in and my lips brushed against her cheek. She scratched at the same spot that my lips grazed her. I laughed softly as her eyes started to open.

"Brittany? What the hell are you doing?" She mumbled.

And then I kissed her. She groaned and pulled me down closer to her.

**-Santana's POV-**

This is fucking awesome. I have Brittany right where I want her, or maybe it's the other way around? Either way, I'm going to be in a great mood today.

I wasn't sure if I should deepen the kiss or not. She was so fucking hot, it was hard not to. We broke apart to breath. She looked at me and smiled so wide it reminded me of the Joker (in a non-creepy way of course). She had this smile where her tongue poked out between her teeth just a little bit, and it was so adorable. It made me fall even deeper in love with her. When she dived back in, I felt her tongue pushing lightly up against my lips, wanting entrance. I granted it with no problem, and soon I was feeling her up.

**-Kurt's POV-**

I was sitting in The Lima Bean with Rachel Berry. We've barely seen each other this whole trip, she's been too busy with Finn and I've been too busy with Blaine.

"So have you seen Blaine much? I heard he got into an accident. Pretty unlucky if you ask me." She said and winked at me.

"Oh yeah, I go almost every day. He's being released tonight." I said. Yup, the week had gone by extraordinarily fast. It's Wednesday.

She smiled at me. "That's great, Kurt. Have you called Adam?" She said.

I choked on my grande nonfat mocha. "Yup!" I squeaked.

"And? Is he still mad about your falling out?" She questioned.

"Actually we broke up." I said.

"What? Why? You guys were so—" Her phone rang. "It's Finn!" She squealed and ran off to answer it.

I sighed. I decided at that point it was time to go home.

I had barely walked through the door and set my stuff down when the doorbell rang.

I opened the door and saw someone I wasn't in the mood to see.

"Adam? What do you think you're doing?!" I said. "Do you _want_ a restraining order?" I said.

"Hey, this is only my first offense! Cut me some slack. C'mon, I need to talk to you." He motioned toward the front step on my porch.

I sighed and followed him out the door and sat down. "So?" I said.

He looked at me with sad eyes. They were empty, unhappy, and downright depressing. "Come here" He said, and put his hand to my ear as if he were about to whisper something into it.

Instead he began kissing my neck fiercely.

"God!" I gasped. He took that to mean 'keep going.' He kissed harder, sucking on certain sensitive patches of skin. He was going to leave a hickey, no doubt. His kisses trailed up onto my jaw line and closer to my mouth until I felt his lips on mine. That's when it hit me.

I pulled away and said, "Stop it, stop! I mean it."

He looked at me. "Why?"

"We broke up, and I'm with Blaine." I said.

"Are you serious? Now I can't even pretend you weren't treating me like shit. Still, I didn't know you were with him. I should go, act like this little encounter never happened." He stood up.

I stood up with him. He looked me dead in the eye and said, "At least I didn't fall in love with you. Then we'd have an actual mess on our hands." He took my face in his hands and kissed me softly. I let him. I think I owed him that closure. He left soon after that.

_**~Later that night~**_

**-Blaine's POV-**

"Hey, are you ready to go?" Kurt asked me.

I winced as I took a couple of steps, but assured him with a smile that I was fine. He smiled back at me and took my hand, our fingers intertwining.

We walked out around Lima for about an hour, pointing out our old favorite spots and laughing about the memories.

As we walked toward the park near The Lima Bean, I said, "We never made any memories here, did we?"

He shrugged and said, "I guess not."

It had gotten so dark that I could barely see his pale face. No one else had bothered to be out this late, and especially not in an old abandoned park.

"We should fix that." I said; a trace of seductiveness in my voice.

Kurt, detecting my tone, looked at me with the ghost of a grin on his face.

We sat down on the bench and I kissed him passionately. His tongue entered my mouth easily and I returned the favor. I could feel my pants starting to tighten, but I wanted to feel Kurt. I put my hand on his thigh, moving it slightly toward the inside of his thigh, up his leg, and onto his crotch. I could feel his cock and it was turning me on.

Kurt broke away and looked around in panic. "Should we be doing this in public?" He whispered.

I shushed him, saying, "Trust me, no one's outside at this time of night, and I doubt people would be able to see us if they were out. Now keep being a good boy or I can stop this right now."

He grabbed my tie and pulled my lips to his. I sighed with contentment at the contact.

I unzipped his pants, and then remembered one of the sex talks that I had had with Kurt.

"_We are playing it very safe by not granting our hands Visa's to travel south of the equator." He said._

I laughed into the kiss and Kurt pulled away slowly. "What's wrong?" He said dreamily.

"Nothing." I said. "It's just; taking off all your clothes is sort of a tall order." I whispered into his ear.

He laughed softly and said "Because of the layers?"

"Because of the layers" I replied, and started kissing his neck. He gasped at the sensitive contact, and I took out his hard cock and began to stroke it.

His whimpers and whispered pleas were enough to get me going, but I didn't want things to get out of control in a public setting.

I left my mark with a few soft bites and a hickey, and began pumping his cock.

"Yes, yes, yes." Kurt repeated; trying to keep as quiet as he could.

I gave him a long-awaited hand job as he lay back on the bench with his eyes closed.

Within minutes he came, and when he did, he took a long breath and kissed me hard. I smiled into the kiss and then broke it up. I didn't mean to get him so worked up. I cleaned him up and we walked to his house.

**-Kurt's POV-**

Blaine's in the bathroom, so I'd better make the bed. Today turned out perfect, except for the little mishap with Adam. At least he got his closure, and I can be with Blaine again.

Just then, the door creaked open a smidge. "Are you changing? I'll wait." Blaine said.

I laughed and swung the door open. "I changed already, c'mon."

"Damn. Missed it." He said.

I crawled into bed and held my arm out, indicating for him to follow me. He climbed in next to me and we fell asleep soundly.


	9. Hotel Confrontation

**-Blaine's POV-**

I yawned and woke up. Kurt's still asleep, per usual. I smirked as I saw the hickey I left on his neck last night.

He rolled over, and I got a small shock. There was another hickey on the other side of his neck!

"No," I whispered. I nudged his shoulder with my hand until he woke up.

"What?" He said.

"What the hell is that on your neck?" I asked.

"I'm pretty sure you left a hickey on me last night, if you remember." He said irritably.

"There are two." I said.

There was a silence that followed.

"Oh…" Was all Kurt said.

"You didn't have any hickeys when I was in the hospital. When did you get that? And who gave it to you?" I demanded.

He looked like he was trying to process his thoughts in short amount of time.

"Adam. But it's not what it looks like." He said.

"That's crap, Kurt. Who do you love, really? Don't I mean anything to you?" I said.

"Of course! He stalked me back here to Ohio; I wouldn't be surprised if he was still here. He came to my house and said he wanted to talk." Kurt stammered.

"You guys talked all right." I mumbled. I could feel my temper reaching the boiling point.

"He kissed me and left a hickey, but I pushed him off." He finished.

"You let him kiss you long enough to leave his mark." I said. I got out of bed and started walking towards the door.

"Stop!" He said. "He just came at me; it took a second for me to realize what had happened. Please don't go."  
_"Please don't go."_ That made me halt. I had a dream a couple weeks ago where I said that to Kurt in it. Hm, coincidence.

I turned around. "Do you swear that's what happened?" I asked.

"I swear." He said. I stuffed my hands in my pockets and sat at his desk chair, not wanting to climb back into bed with him.

"Come on, Blaine. I would never cheat on you." He said.

I raised my eyebrow at him. This put me in an awkward situation. I couldn't say the same because I already had. "I will never cheat on you again." I said.

I stood up and walked nonchalantly out of the room, downstairs, and out the door. Kurt opened his bedroom window and called out: "My dad's not going to be home this afternoon, if you want to come by." I waved at him to show that I heard him, and got into my car.

I drove to an empty parking lot and called the one person who has the goods on everyone.

"Hello?" She said.

"Where is Adam staying?" I asked.

"Well damn, there's only one hotel in Lima. He couldn't possibly have the sense to stay there." She said.

"Thanks, Santana." I said and hung up.

I drove to the Holiday Inn and asked the lady behind the counter where Adam's room was. "Mr. Crawford is in room 416, floor five." She said.

I walked to the elevator and punched the button.

The elevator stopped on floor two and none other than Adam Crawford got on.

"Punch the fifth." He said.

I looked at him with distaste, but didn't tell him who I was. "Already did." I said.

"Okay." He started flipping through his phone. That gave me an idea. I took my phone out and called Kurt.

"_Hello?_" He said.

I looked straight at Adam and said, "Hey Kurt, just wanted to let you know I'll be there this afternoon. Can't wait."

Adam picked his head up at the sound of Kurt's name.

"_Oh good, I was worried I really upset you. Does 2:00 sound okay?_" He said.

I wanted to keep staring hard at Adam, but I checked my watch instead. It was already 1:00. "Perfect. I'll be there."

I hung up and put my phone in my pocket. Adam cocked his head and said, "You friends with Kurt Hummel, yea?"

I didn't answer. Instead I said, "Are you Adam?" I said, knowing the answer.

"I am. You're Blaine?" He said. He was difficult to read. He didn't look angry, but his voice had adopted a chill factor.

The elevator stopped at the fifth floor. "Well, looks like this is where I get off." He said.

I smirked. "What a coincidence, same here."

He saw me smirk and smiled at me. "No hard feelings?" He held out his hand.

I shook it. "Nah, we're good. I was coming to kick your ass, but you don't seem to be that bad."

"Well then I'm glad we buried the hatchet. I was about to have a drink, d'you want one?" He asked.

I thought about it. "I probably shouldn't, I have to drive home."

"I'll drive you, mate. I won't have something if you want a beer." He said.

That seemed sketchy. I had just met this guy, after all. "Nah, I think I'll just leave."  
He grabbed my arm, but not too roughly. "C'mon, just one. No offense, but you look like you've had a rough morning. You could use one."

I smiled in spite of myself. "All right."

We entered his room and he opened an ice cold beer. "Here, enjoy." He said, handing it to me.

I sat on his bed and took a sip. He went into the bathroom and came out shirtless.

"Whoa, we're not that close yet." I said, laughing. He looked at me and laughed with me.

"Don't you worry, Kurt just broke up with me. I'm not looking for a relationship." He took another beer out of the mini fridge. "Cheers." He said, and drank a portion of the bottle.

"What happened to my ride?" I said.

He choked a little and coughed before answering. "Call him."

"Who?" I said. He looked at me slyly.

"…Kurt." He said.

"Thanks." I said. I drank some more, trying to keep up with Adam's pace.

"So, Blaine. Let's not pretend we don't know each other. You managed to hand Kurt to me, keep him in love with you, and steal him back from me; all in one year. You must be pretty damn special, or at least good in bed." He laughed.

Man, he was in a really good mood. He just kept laughing at everything. I'd say he was high, but he didn't have the munchies.

I shrugged. "He's the love of my life; I can't bear the thought of anyone else with him."

"That's deep. But have you had any other experiences?" He asked.

"Well yeah, I cheated on him. It didn't mean anything though, and it wasn't worth it."

I finished off my beer and Adam handed me another one.

"No thanks, I should get going." I mumbled.

"I don't think so. I want to see what's so damn special about you." He said darkly. He strode over to the door and locked it.

"What the…?" I turned around to face him. "You don't have to think so, I'm leaving." I started towards the door and he grabbed my arm. "Stay." He said.

"Don't be stupid, I'm underage and not interested." I replied. I continued towards the door, opened it, and turned back.

"No wonder Kurt left you." I said, and walked out the door.

**A/N: I don't like Adam much, huh? I guess most of you don't either, considering you're reading a Klaine fan fiction story. My people, you are. So! Last chapter I dabbled in smut. I hope it wasn't horrible to read, and I sincerely hope it didn't offend anyone. I'm trying to leave the chapters as cliffhangers from now on, to keep you all interested. But I like writing the good stuff too, so I'll let you in on a secret. There will be Finchel in the next chapter. Thanks for reading, you guys. **


	10. Hiatus

**Hey guys, I know I've been ignoring this story. Some of it is because the school year just ended and that's always the busiest time for me. However, no more excuses! I am working on a new chapter right now, and there is Finchel as promised. There is also Klaine, of course.**

**As long as I have your attention, I think I'm going to advertise. I've started a new Klaine story (I know, I need to find another couple to write about!) called "Welcome To My Life." You wonderful readers should check it out and leave some reviews telling me what you think.**

**I am back!**


End file.
